


there's so much more we could have been

by okayhotshot



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Major Rogue One spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 01:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8870011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okayhotshot/pseuds/okayhotshot
Summary: there's so much more we could have been. 
more than stardust and brimstone.





	

There's so much we could have been. 

More than stardust and brimstone, more than criminal and rebel. 

Maybe there's another life, another universe where we made it. Another time where I met you and you met me and things didn't end like this. 

Maybe there's a universe where I look into your eyes and don't see fear, but something else. Perhaps there's a galaxy where I press my lips to yours and everything is okay. 

With your arms around me now, even with the inevitable coming our way, I feel so many things. I feel safe. I know I should be frightened but I don't think I've been afraid since I've met you. 

There's so much more we could have been. 

There's a universe where we aren't so jaded, where the walls we've built around ourselves aren't built so high, where we trust each other and work together from the start. 

There's a set of stars that waits above us there, just waiting to be explored, and we take on the adventure together. 

Perhaps when all of this is over, that's where we'll end up. We'll fade away from this life and appear in the next, not knowing what it will hold for us, but something tells me that if that's the case, I'll find you and you'll find me. 

There's so much more we could have been. 

We could have been great. We'll be remembered as heroes, sure, but will the remember us? Will they know the essence of who we were? Of the friendships we made and the relationships we built? Will the very idea of what we could have been crumble like this planet? 

It's almost time, the light is coming our way, and in a moment we'll be gone, just ghosts in the history of the Rebellion. There's so much I want to say, and I think you want to say it too. But we can only embrace, whispers words of comfort. Perhaps we both believe we'll get the chance to say it later. Maybe not in this life, or the next, but in some time, in some place, in some universe we will. 

It's time now. 

There's so much more we could have been. 

Hold on tight, my darling. 

It's time for the next great adventure.


End file.
